la maladie renforce l'amour
by Loanedu31
Summary: Quand Lexie est malade, Mark ne demande qu'à l'aider car il l'aime plus que tout
1. Chapter 1

Lexie et Mark venait tout juste de se séparer une nouvelle fois à cause de Callie, Mark avait eu la bonne idée de la mettre enceinte.

Aujourd'hui était un jour particulier en plus, et elle aurai tellement aimé que Mark soit à c'est coté quand elle avait appris quel était malade comme Alex l'avait fait pour Izzie mais non comme d'habitude on pouvait pas lui faire confiance.  
Lexie décida donc d'aller voir sa sœur car elle avait besoin de quelqu'un pour la soutenir, une personne en qui elle pouvait avoir confiance. Elle se dirigea donc vers la cafeteria où était Meredith avec Derek.

Lexie- Salut Mer, excuse je pourrait te parler en priver s'il te plait.  
Meredith- Oui bien sur, a tout à l'heure mon chéri.

Elles se dirigèrent donc toutes les deux vers la sorti pour que Lexie puisse lui parler tranquillement.

Meredith- Va y dit moi Lex qu'est ce qui t'arrive.  
Lexie (en se jetant dans les bras de sa sœur)- Meredith, j'ai peur.  
Meredith- Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qui se passe.  
Lexie- Je suis malade.  
Meredith- Comment sa malade.  
Lexie- Mer, j'ai un cancer, un cancer du pancréas, le même que celui qui a tué ma mère, Mer je veux pas mourir, aide moi je t'en supplie me laisse pas tomber je t'en supplie.  
Meredith- Sa va aller tu vas voir, je suis avec toi, tu es quelqu'un de forte tu vas t'en sortir tu ne vas pas mourir.  
Lexie- Promet moi de ne rien dire à personne pour le moment même pas à Derek mais surtout pas à Mark promet le moi.  
Meredith- Je te le promets mais je pense que tu devrais leurs dires.  
Lexie- Je te promets que je leurs dirai plus tard.

Deux semaines était passées depuis sa rupture avec Mark mais aussi deux semaines quelle avait appris qu'elle avait un cancer.

Elle était venue habité chez Meredith et Derek car Meredith lui avait demandé pour pouvoir la surveiller au cas ou.

Aujourd'hui elle avait rendez vous avec un cancérologue pour avoir des explications sur  
comment elle allait être soignée et comment sa allait se passer, elle avait demandé à sa sœur de l'accompagner et celle-ci avait tout de suite dit oui au plus grand soulagement de Lexie. Elles étaient donc toutes les deux dans la salle d'attente à attendre le médecin, puis finalement au bout de dix minutes d'attente elle s'ouvrit enfin sur son futur médecin.

Médecin- Bonjour, je suis le docteur Aline Keller asseyez vous, je vous en pris alors qui est ma future patiente ?  
Lexie (en levant la main)- C'est moi, Lexie Grey.  
DR Keller- Alors vous avez des questions sur le traitement .  
Lexie- Je voudrais savoir combien de temps va durée le traitement.  
DR Keller- Cela dépendra l'avancer de votre cancer mais pour le moment il va falloir que vous fassiez une chimiothérapie.  
Lexie- Très bien et quand commencera ma première chimio ?  
Dr Keller- Le plus vite possible, je vous rappellerai très bientôt pour fixer la date de votre première chimio, vous verrez tous va bien se passer.  
Lexie- Merci, en revoir docteur.  
Meredith- En revoir docteur.  
Dr Keller-En revoir.

Meredith et Lexie allèrent au vestiaire pour se changer et commencer leur service.

Meredith- Tu es sur que sa va aller, tu devrais peut être rentrer pour te reposer tu crois pas.  
Lexie- Pour le moment sa va, d'accord, alors je vais aller travailler comme tous le monde et faire abstraction de mon cancer d'accord.  
Meredith- Comme tu voudras mais fait quand même attention à toi.  
Lexie- Promis.

Meredith et Lexie se séparèrent pour que chacune aillent faire leur visite mais malheuresement pour Lexie entre deux consultations elle tomba nez à nez avec le médecin le plus canon de l'hôpital le docteur Mark Sloan.

Mark- Salut Lex.  
Lexie- Salut Mark, je te laisse j'ai du boulot.  
Mark- Attend, comment tu vas ?  
Lexie- Oui sa va très bien mais je dirais super bien (en pensant mise à part le fait est que j'ai un cancer).  
Mark- Tant mieux alors, tu sais, tu me manques Lexie.  
Lexie- C'est trop tard Mark

Aujourd'hui était un grand jour pour Lexie car aujourd'hui c'est la première fois que Lexie Grey faisait une chimio, en plus spécialement pour ce jour Meredith avait posé une journée de congé pour être auprès de sa petite sœur.  
Meredith et Lexie était à la cuisine en train de boire un café avant de partir à l'hôpital quand Derek arriva lui aussi à la cuisine, il embrassa sa femme et dis bonjours à Lexie.

Derek- Alors bien dormi ?  
Meredith- Oui très bien même.  
Derek- Pourtant tu n'as pas arrêter de bouger dans tous les sens cette nuit, alors que se passe t-il ? Qu'est ce vous me cachez toutes les deux ?  
Meredith- Heu rien, rien du tout, ne t'en fait pas mon amour.  
Lexie- Laisse tomber Mer, je vais tout lui dire.  
Meredith- Très bien.  
Derek- Et me dire quoi ?  
Lexie- Voilà, j'ai un cancer.  
Derek- Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dis avant.  
Lexie- Je ne sais pas, je suis vraiment désoler, en plus aujourd'hui je commence le traitement.  
Derek- Sa va aller, tu vas voir.  
Lexie- Par contre je voudrais que tu me promettre de ne pas en parler à Mark.  
Derek- Il voudrai savoir Lex, mais si tu ne veux pas je respecterai ta décision même si je ne pense pas que se soit ce qu'il faut.  
Lexie- Merci, on va y aller Mer.

Puis elles partirent toutes les deux en direction de l'hôpital. Une fois arrivé là bas, elles se dirigèrent toutes les deux dans le service cancérologie pour qu'elle puisse faire soigner.

Pendant ce temps à l'accueil de l'hôpital,

Mark- Salut Derek, t'en fais une de c'est tête on dirai que quelqu'un est mort.  
Derek- Si tu savais.  
Mark- Comment ?  
Derek- Non rien, alors comment sa vas ?  
Mark- J'ai vu Lexie hier, elle me manque tellement si tu savais.  
Derek- J'imagine, alors tu fais quoi aujourd'hui.  
Mark- Pour le moment rien d'important mais je pensais aller au service cancérologie voir une de mes anciennes patiente.  
Derek- C'est une bonne idée sa.  
Mark- Aller à plus.  
Derek- Ouin c'est sa.

Après avoir vu sa patiente il reparti en direction de l'accueil de l'hôpital, quand dans les couloirs il croisa la femme de sa vie le sublime Docteur Lexie Grey.  
Mark- Salut Lex

Lexie- (étonnée) Mark, mais qu'est ce que tu fais la ?

Mark- Je travail ici au dernière nouvelle

Lexie- Sa je sais mais ce que je voulais dire c'est pourquoi es-tu dans ce service, c'est pas ton truc la cancérologie.

Mark- C'est pas ton rayon non plus alors

Lexie- J'ai posé la question avant.

Mark- J'étais venu voir une ancienne patiente, qui na aucune famille à Seattle c'est tout et maintenant à toi de me dire ce que tu fais ici.

Lexie- Je faisais le tour de l'hôpital pour me changer les idées à propos de ce qui c'est passé entre toi et Callie j'ai encore un peu de mal, j'ai besoin de temps pour tout encaisser

Mark- Je sais.

Lexie- bon bah à plus

Lexie se dépêcha de partir pour ne pas éveiller les moindres soupçons à propos de son cancer. Quelque minute plus tard, Lexie alla à la cafeteria en compagnie de sa sœur rejoindre Derek et toute la bande mais malheureusement pour Lexie Mark était la aussi mais le pire était à venir à cause de l'énorme gaffe de Derek.

Derek- Alors ton rendez vous c'est bien passé avec le cancérologue ?  
Mark( se tournant vers Lexie)- C'est quoi quoi cette histoire de cancérologue, je comprend rien là.  
Lexie- Comme d'habitude, tu ne comprendra jamais rien, y a que ta petite personne qui compte tu me l'as bien montré en mettant en cloque Callie.

Puis elle partie en courant en direction de la sortie pour prendre un peu l'air.

Meredetih- Niveau manque de tact tous les deux vous êtes les meilleurs, Derek je t'avais pourtant bien dit de rien dire à qui que soit quand à toi Mark t'es pas plus futé, elle a un cancer voila, et même si elle ne dit rien, elle a besoin de toi Mark mais tu as tout gâché à partir du moment que tu as mis enceinte Callie.

Puis Meredith partie rejoindre sa soeur à l'extérieur.

Meredith- Alors comment te sens tu ?  
Lexie- Mal, très mal même j'aurai tellement voulu que Mark soit avec moi comme Alex l'avait fait pour Izzie mais il a tout gâché comme d'habitude.  
Meredetih- Je ne peut pas te dire que je sais ce que tu ressens se serais un mensonge mais par contre sache que tu pourras toujours compter sur un moi.  
Lexie- Merci Mer.

Puis Meredith parti pour laisser sa petite soeur réfléchir qui attendais toujours à l'extérieur quand elle sentit une main sur son épaule, elle la connaissait cette main et elle aurais voulu qu'elle reste à ses côté pour l'éternité mais defois on a pas toujours ce que l'on veut.

Elle se retourna et comme elle le pensait cette main était celle de Mark, d'ailleurs ce dernier l'enleva pour la poser sur sa joue, Lexie en ferma les yeux pour sentir la douce chaleur de sa main posée sur sa joue mais maintenant il fallait qu'elle se ressaisisse pour ne pas se faire avoir une nouvelle fois de plus alors elle se recula.

Lexie- Je suis désoler Mark mais je ne peux pas, c'est trop dur et puis...  
Mark- (en se rapprochant) Et puis quoi ?  
Lexie- Tu ne peux pas comprendre et tu n'as pas le droit de tout savoir.  
Mark- Pourquoi je devrai savoir quelque chose en particulier.  
Lexie- En tout cas rien qui te concerne.  
Mark- Et bien moi je crois que si.  
Lexie- Comment sa, sa te concerne je ne comprend absolument plus rien, alors s'il te plait laisse moi partir.  
Mark- (en se rapprochant encore plus) Avant de dire quelque chose, laisse moi parler s'il te plait, je pense, je suis même sur que sa me concerne, tout simplement parce que la femme que j'aime est malade et que je veux être auprès d'elle pour la soutenir, pour l'aimer, pour t'aimer parce que je veux que tu vives car si tu n'es plus la, la vie n'aura plus aucun sens sans toi même si je vais devenir papa.  
Lexie- Mais comment tu sais pour mon cancer ?  
Mark- Meredith.  
Lexie- J'y crois pas, elle m'avait promis de ne rien te dire.

Malgré tout, elle finit par se jeter dans les bras Mark au plus grand bonheur de ce dernier mais malheureusement pour eux enfin surtout pour elle, le biper de Mark ce mit à sonner et deviner qui l'appelait, Callie bien évidemment.

Lexie- Tu dois y aller, je suppose après tout comme moi, finalement il y aura toujours Callie et votre bébé pour nous séparer, je suis désoler Mark mais je ne pourrais pas supporter cette situation encore c'est trop dur surtout en ce moment, en revoir Mark.

Une semaine était déjà passé depuis que Mark savais pour Lexie, mais malheureusement pour lui, dès qu'elle le voyait, elle faisait demi-tour pour ne pas avoir à faire à lui.  
Cela devenait de plus en plus dur pour Mark, il voudrais tellement être auprès d'elle pour la soutenir mais elle refusait, Derek lui avait dit qu'avec un peu de patience, elle reviendrais vers lui car elle avait besoin de Mark dans certain côté c'étain son oxygène mais sa elle ne l'avouera jamais, au plus grand drame de Mark.  
Aujourd'hui, il irait la voir et cette fois ci elle ne pourra pas l'éviter.  
Quand il la vu, il se cacha pour ne pas qu'elle puisse la voir et quand il la vit passer, il l'attrapa par le bras pour l'emmener dans la salle de repos.

Lexie- Lâche moi s'il te plait Mark, je dois y aller.  
Mark- Non pas avant que tu m'auras écouter.  
Lexie- Très bien, vas y mais dépêche toi je n'ai pas que sa à faire de mes journée.  
Mark- Ok, voilà je c'est que je fais une énorme bêtise en mettant Callie enceinte mais en même temps c'est génial mais il y a toi, la femme de ma vie, la femme avec qui je voudrais avoir des enfants...  
Lexie- Mais c'est trop tard, je te les déjà dis.  
Mark- Laisse moi finir d'abord, donc voila, je ne veux pas que tu m'exclus de ta vie, je veux être auprès de toi pour te soutenir dans cette épreuve, je veux que tu vives, je veux que tu te battes, et je veux que tu vive et je veux t'aider alors je t'en supplie ne me laisse pas de côté, ne me repousse pas.  
Lexie- je ne sais pas laisse moi encore un peu de temps.

Quelque semaine était passée depuis que Lexie était arrivé à l'hôpital pour se faire soigner et il y avait des jours où c'était vraiment pas facile,en plus elle se trouvais moche complètement moche mais tous le monde qui venait la voir lui disait que sa lui allait bien mais elle savais très bien qu'il disait sa pour juste pour lui faire plaisir.  
Quand un jour, à sa plus grande surprise elle vit une personne pensant ne jamais la voir venir un jour mais elle savais qu'elle venait la voir pour parler de Mark, cette personne n'était autre que Callie, elle frappa doucement et entra.

Callie- Je ne te dérange pas ?  
Lexie- Non pourquoi ? Qu'est ce passe t-il ?  
Callie- Rien de bien grave, je venais juste te parler de Mark  
Lexie- j'en étais sur  
Callie- Il va très mal depuis qu'il a appris pour toi et que tu le rejettes  
Lexie- Et moi tu crois que je vais bien peut-être, que je pète le feu  
Callie- Non, je sais mais laisse moi juste te dire une chose  
Lexie- D'accord mais une seul  
Callie- C'est déjà sa  
Lexie- Va y je t'écoute.  
Callie- Donc voilà, Mark vient te voir tous les jours mais je sais parfaitement que tu n'es pas au courant puisque la première fois qu'il est venu te voir tu la rejeté, il a essayé plusieurs fois de venir mais à chaque fois tu lui disais de partir alors il a changé de tac-tic pour venir te voir il vient quand tu dors, et te regarde, il te prend la main et te parle et quand il voit que tu commence à te réveiller il s'en vas  
Lexie- (les larmes aux yeux) Comment tu sais tout sa ?  
Callie- Je suis sa meilleur amie.  
Lexie- Dis lui de venir  
Callie- Il va pas tarder arriver, merci Lexie.

Et elle parti laissant une Lexie en pleur par tous ce que Callie venait de dire, elle avait vraiment été injuste envers lui, finalement il avait peut être le droit à sa chance, après tout, elle n'en pouvait plus de plus pouvoir le voir ou le toucher, elle avait tellement besoin de lui.  
Callie elle, marchait vite dans tous les couloirs de l'hôpital pour retrouver Mark et lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle et finalement elle finit par le trouver dans la salle de repos en pleure, elle ne l'avait jamais vu pleurer pour une fille même pleurer tous court, se n'était pas son genre.  
Elle s'approcha de lui et fini par s'asseoir à côté de lui puis elle posa ses mains sur celle de Mark.

Callie- Mark j'ai une bonne nouvelle à t'annoncer  
Mark- Maintenant je crois que plus rien ne me fais plaisir à part peut être mon futur enfant  
Callie- Mark, je te jure que c'est une bonne nouvelle alors voilà...  
Mark- J'ai eu accès au dernier examen de Lexie et ils sont plutôt mauvais et en plus je ne peut même pas la rassurer en la prenant dans mes bras elle me repousse et sa, sa me tue  
Callie- Si tu me laissai finir de parler tu saurais que j'ai été voir Lexie et quelle a accepté de te parler  
Mark- C'est vrai  
Callie- Oui et elle t'attend, vous avez autant besoin de l'un de l'autre, dépêche toi d'aller retrouver ta dulcinée, elle t'attend  
Mark- J'y court avant qu'elle ne change d'avis.

Et Mark partit en courant rejoindre Lexie, il ne mit pas énormément de temps à atteindre sa chambre car il la connaissait par coeur, en plus à son plus grand soulagement il y avait personne.  
Quand il la vit là dans son lit plus belle que jamais et entrain de lui faire un sourire rien que pour lui, sa pour lui c'était peur être mieux que le 7ème ciel, il nu pas le temps de l'approcher que tout un tas de médecin arriva pour lu annoncer que ces résultats n'était pas très bon, il voulait rester pour la prendre dans ses bras mai sil préféra faire demi-tour, quand soudain il entendue les mots les plus beau pour lui à ce moment la et qu'il ne croyait pu jamais les entendre

Lexie- Non, reste Mark, j'ai besoin de toi

Maintenant Mark venait la voir tous les jours et restait le plus longtemps possible au coté de sa belle et aujourd'hui Mark allait faire quelque chose de spécial.  
Alors il entra dans la chambre de Lexie et alla l'embrasser pour finalement s'asseoir sur le rebord de son lit.

Lexie- Salut toi  
Mark- Salut en faite j'aurai quelque chose à te demander donc voila...  
Lexie- Passe moi la bassine je vais vomir  
Mark- (en lui frottant gentiment le dos) Sa va aller  
Lexie- Bof, alors qu'a tu de si important à me demander  
Mark- Je sais que sa fait un peu copiage sur Alex et Izzie mais je sais que nous sa tiendra j'en ssuis persuadé  
Lexie- Et de quoi es tu persuadé ?  
Mark- Je veux t'épouser mais après  
Lexie- Après quoi  
Mark- Une fois que tu seras guéri et pas avant  
Lexie- Mark je veux me marié avec toi plus que tout au monde mais je veux devenir Mme Sloane mais si on attend la fin de ma maladie on ne se mariera jamais  
Mark- Sauf que tu oublies quelque chose  
Lexie- Ah oui et quoi ?  
Mark- tu vas t'en sortir et on pourra vieillir ensemble  
Lexie- Mark arrête de rêver  
Mark- Je ne rêve pas du out tu va vivres et on aura plein d'enfant  
Lexie- Tu en a déjà un avec Callie  
Mark- Sauf que c'est toi que j'aime, j'aime déjà l'enfant que je vais avoir avec Callie mais c'est pas pareil

A suivre…


	2. Chapter 2

L'état de Lexie se dégradait de jour en jour depuis c'est dernière semaine, et on ne pouvait rien y faire au plus grand malheur de sa famille et de ses amis mais le plus touché par l'état de santé de Lexie était Mark, en ce moment la seule chose qui pouvait le rendre heureux était la venu au monde de sa fille Sofia.

Mark était au chevet de Lexie quand cette dernière se réveilla.

Lexie- Tu es toujours la.

Mark- Oui je suis toujours la et je ne vais nulle part.

Lexie- Pourtant je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu reste auprès de moi, tu pourrais avoir beaucoup mieux, autre chose qu'une fille qui ne ressemble plus à rien.

Mark- Eh je t'interdis de dire sa, tu es magnifique, tu n'as jamais été aussi belle.

Lexie- tu dis sa uniquement pour me faire plaisir.

Mark- Non je te le jure, et je reste auprès de toi car je t'aime et je t'aimerais jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

Lexie- Mes jours à moi sont compter tu sais.

Mark- Non ne dis pas sa, tu vas vivre encore très longtemps.

Lexie- Mark tu sais très bien que j'ai raison, mon état se dégrade de jour en jour et on ne peux pas le changer, il faudrait un miracle pour que je m'en sorte.

Mark- Lexie non je ne veux pas.

Lexie- Moi non plus tu sais je ne le veux pas mais c'est comme sa, Mark je voudrais que tu me promettes une chose.

Mark- Tu ce que tu veux mon amour.

Lexie- Je voudrais que tu vives ta vie, je veux que tu te trouves une autre femme à aimer, que tu es plein d'enfant.

Mark- Ma vie je la vivrais avec toi et on aura plein d'enfant, et je ne veux pas d'autre femme.

Lexie- Mark, promet le moi s'il te plait.

Mark- Je te le promets.

Lexie- Merci, je vais dormir je suis fatiguée.

Mark- D'accord je reviendrais tout à l'heure.

Lexie- D'accord.

Mark- Je t'aime Lexie.

Lexie- Je t'aime aussi Mark.

Puis Mark repartit travailler, il avait une opération dans environ une heure.

Pendant ce temps dans la chambre de Lexie,

Meredith venait d'arriver dans la chambre de sa petite sœur car Lexie lui avait demandé de venir la voir car elle avait des choses importantes à lui dire et que sa ne pouvait pas attendre.

Meredith- Je suis la, Lexie alors cette chose si importante que tu as, à me dire.

Lexie- Enfin c'est plus un service.

Meredith- Tout ce que tu veux.

Lexie- Tu sais aussi bien que moi que je vais mourir.

Meredith- Lexie dis pas sa.

Lexie- Ne fais pas comme Mark s'il te plait je me sens de plus en plus mal de jour en jour alors écoute moi c'est important.

Meredith- D'accord, je t'écoute.

Lexie- Voilà, je voudrais que toi et Derek preniez soin de Mark quand je ne serais plus, je sais que Callie et Arizona seront la mais ce n'est pas pareil, je veux qu'il vive sa vie, je ne veux pas qu'il vive dans le passé avec un amour disparu qu'il ne pourra jamais revoir, et je ne veux pas que vous pleuriez pour moi, je veux que vous fassiez la fête le jour de mon enterrement et je ne veux pas de gens pleurer à mon enterrement si tu en vois dit leur de partir, rend moi ce service s'il te plait Meredith.

Meredith- Je te le promets.

Lexie- Merci, maintenant passe moi cette bassine je crois que je vais vomir.

Meredith- Tiens la voila.

Aujourd'hui nous étions la veille de noël et Lexie ne s'attendais pas à la surprise que Derek allait lui faire, c'était son plus beau cadeau de noël que quelqu'un ne lui est jamais offert.

Dans la chambre de Lexie se trouvais énormément de monde Mark (qui était allongé sur le lit de Lexie pour la prendre dans ses bras) et Meredith bien sur mais aussi Callie et Arizona avec Sofia, April, Jackson et Cristina.

Quand soudain Derek arriva pour annoncer la bonne nouvelle, le plus cadeau de noël qu'on puisse avoir.

Derek- J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi, c'est mon cadeau de noël.

Lexie- Ah et c'est quoi ?

Derek- Une opération tout de suite la maintenant.

Lexie- Comment sa mais quelle opération.

Derek- J'ai fais beaucoup de recherche c'est dernier temps et il y a une opération qui pourrait te permettre de guérir mais qu'à moitié.

Mark- Comment sa qu'a moitié

Derek- Elle te fera vivre cinq année de plus et peut être qu'entre temps au aura trouver un nouveau traitement pour te guérir complètement, alors tu veux.

Lexie- Evidemment que je veux.

Une heure plus tard son opération commença.

A suivre…


	3. Chapter 3

Finalement le cadeau de noël que Derek n'était pas aussi bien qu'elle aurait pu l'espérer, elle allait mourir, il n' y avait plus rien à faire c'était la fin pour elle et personne ne pouvait rien faire, maintenant il ne restait plus qu'à attendre que son cœur s'arrête de battre.

Derek alla dans la salle d'attente où l'attendait Meredith et Mark le sourire au lèvre,ils pensaient tous les deux que sa marcherai.

Derek- Je suis désoler mais l'opération n'a pas fonctionner.

Meredith- Comment sa pas fonctionner, tu avais dis que sa marcherais.

Derek- J'avais dit peut être et l'opération n'a pas marcher maintenant il ne reste plus qu'attendre la fin et vu son état à mon avis, il ne lui reste que très peu de temps, je suis vraiment désoler.

Mark- Je peux la voir.

Derek- oui bien sur vas y.

Meredith se jeta dans les bras de Derek et se mit à pleurer quant à Mark il partit dans la chambre de Lexie, les yeux dans le vide.

Il s'arrêta devant la porte de sa chambre mais décida quand même d'aller la voir, il s'assit à ses côtés et lui prit la main ,elle dormait encore.

Mark- Mon amour, tu es tellement belle quand tu dors mais quand tu es réveiller, Lexie je ne sais vraiment pas comment je vais faire pour survivre sans toi, tu vas tellement me manquer, on est passé à côté de tellement de chose et je m'en veux, je me sens coupable de ne pouvoir profiter encore de longue année de toi, je tt'aime Lexie encore plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer comment vais-je continuer à vivre sans toi.

Lexie- Facile, tu auras ta fille mais aussi Callie et Arizona, Derek et Meredith ne les repousse pas je t'en supplie mon amour, promet moi de ne pas vivre dans le passé, tu peux aimer encore.

Mark- Mais pas au point que je t'aime tu es la femme de ma vie.

Lexie- J'étais, Mark j'aurais un petit service à te demander avant de mourir.

Mark- Tout ce que tu voudras.

Lexie- Je voudrais qu'on se marie la tout de suite maintenant, je veux m'appeler Alexandra Sloan, c'est ce nom que je veux qu'on marque sur mon tombe.

Mark- Mais…

Lexie- Tu m'as promis Mark.

Mark- D'accord.

Lexie- Va chercher le prêtre je bipe les gens que je veux.

Mark- Très bien je me dépêche.

Pendant que Mark partis à la recherche du prêtre de l'hôpital, Lexie bipa les gens qu'elles voulaient autour d'elle, Meredith, Derek, Arizona, Callie, Christina, Alex, Owen et Bailey.

Tous le monde était arriver en trombe se demandant ce qu'il se passait surtout qu'il s'agissait de Lexie.

Lexie- Je voudrais tous vous inviter à mon mariage.

Meredith- Comment sa ton mariage.

Mark- Oui notre mariage

Il arrivai avec le prêtre à ses côtés

Meredith- Alors ma petite sœur se marie tout de suite maintenant.

Lexie- Et oui

Toutes les personnes invités se mit au bout du lit pendant que Mark s'asseyait au bord du lit de Lexie en lui tenant la main pour prononcer leurs vœux.

Mark- Lexie tu as fais un homme de moi meilleur, on s'est perdus de nombreuse mais on toujours réussi à se retrouver et je t'aime tellement et on se retrouvera bientôt j'en suis persuader.

Lexie- Je t'aime Mark, grâce à toi j'ai compris ce qu'était le grand amour, le véritable amour et je t'en serai toujours reconnaissante, je t'aime tellement mais tu ne dois pas vivre dans le passé toute au long de ta vie.

Prêtre- Les alliances.

Lexie- Les alliances mais on n'en pas.

Mark- Si

Mark sorti deux alliances de sa poche.

Mark- J'étais sur qu'elles nous serviraient un jour.

Lexie- Je t'aime.

Mark- Je t'aime aussi.

Ils s'embrassèrent et après plein de félicitation ils repartirent tous au travail et laissèrent les jeunes mariés ensemble.

Il s'allongea à ses côté et la pris dans ses bras.

Mark- Je n'imaginais pas mon mariage comme sa.

Lexie- Moi si, me marier avec l'homme que j'aime dans n'importe quelle lieu du moment que je suis avec lui, c'était le plus beau mariage que j'aurais pu souhaiter.

Mark- Tu as raison, comment vais-je faire sans ma magnifique femme.

Lexie- Je ne m'en fais pas pour toi, tu es entouré de gens qui t'aime.

Au beau milieu de la nuit le cœur de Lexie s'arrêta de battre, s'asseyait c'était la fin, Mark coupa les machines et se remit à ses côté et en la prenant dans ses bras, je t'ai aimer, je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours ma belle au bois dormant, puis finalement il comprit réellement ce qui s'était passé, il avait perdu sa femme à jamais, il se mit à pleurer encore et encore et plusieurs personnes assistait à ce spectacle sans savoir quoi faire ou dire.

Le lendemain matin,

Meredith s'était lever très tôt pour aller voir sa sœur, elle arriva dans l'hôpital le sourire au lèvre en repensant au mariage de Mark et de sa petite sœur quand son soudain son sourire disparu, quand une infirmière de nuit vint la voir pour lui annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle.

Quand elle arriva dans la chambre de sa petite sœur dans les bras de Mark endormis tranquillement un sourire un lèvre, elle n'osait pas pleurer en voyant Mark, lui dire des mots doux à l'oreille en pleurant comme si elle était toujours en vie, elle contourna le lit de sa sœur et posa sa main sur son épaule.

Meredith- C'est terminer Mark, elle est morte, on n'y peut plus rien maintenant.

Il se leva du lit et pris Meredith dans ses bras et ils tombèrent par terre tout les deux en pleure de la mort de sa petite sœur pour une et pour l'autre de la perte de sa femme.

Mark- Comment vais-je vivre sans elle, je ne peux pas c'est trop dur.

Meredith- Tu vas y arriver, on va y arriver.

Mark- Et comment

Meredith- Je n'ai pas encore de réponse à cette question mais on la trouvera ensemble, tu es mon frères maintenant non, on est une famille avec Derek.

Le jour de l'enterrement,

La cérémonie allait bientôt commencer mais Mark n'était toujours pas arriver, c'était l'enterrement de sa femme, il devait être là, alors Derek décida de passer à l'appartement de Mark pendant que Meredith restait là pour soutenir son père.

Derek arriva devant la porte d'entrée de chez Mark mais personne ne répondit, alors il décida d'ouvrir avec ses clés, à la mort de Lexie, il avait fait un double.

Il le trouva dans sa chambre, assis sur le rebord de son lit avec un tee-shirt à lui dans ses mains, qu'il serrait très fort.

Il s'assit à ses côtés et lui demanda,

Derek- Tu sers toujours tes vêtements aussi forts contre toi.

Mark- Non, je l'avais donné à Lexie car elle disait que c'était le seul vêtement dans lequel elle se s'entait à l'aise, Derek, j'ai si mal, pourquoi elle ? Elle aurait du vivre, ont auraient du vivre une longue et magnifique vie ensemble.

Derek- Tu y arriveras, tu y arriveras je te le promets.

Mark- Tous le monde me dis sa mais pour le moment sa ne fait rien.

Deux ans plus tard,

Mark était avec une femme depuis quelque temps, elle savait ce qui c'était passé avec sa femme et elle comprenait qu'il ne veuille pas enlever son alliance mais cette femme Julia était amoureuse de lui, et elle allait lui dire se soir.

Le soir venu,

Julia avait préparé un sublime repas pour elle et Mark, et une magnifique table elle attendait juste qu'il arrive.

Mark- Sa sent bon ici.

Julia- Oui je tes préparer un bon diner, parce que j'ai quelque chose de très important à te dire.

Mark- Vas y je t'écoute.

Julia- C'est peu être un peu tôt mais je voulais que tu saches que je t'aime.

Mark- Tu quoi ?

Julia- Je t'aime Mark, je suis sincère avec toi.

Mark- Attend je dois sortir j'ai quelque chose à faire.

Julia- Si tu veux, je t'attends.

Puis Mark, pris sa veste pour aller au cimetière et il s'arrêta devant une tombe, il y posa un bouquet de fleur où il y avait écrit

Alexandre Grey Sloan, une sœur, amie, femme bien aimer tu nous manqueras toujours.

Mark- Ma chérie, tu m'as dire de refaire ma vie, j'essaie, je suis même avec quelqu'un, elle m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait mais moi non tu me manque à un point tu ne peux même pas imaginer, tellement fois j'ai voulu partir pour te rejoindre mais je ne les pas fait je respecte la promesse que tu m'as demandé.

Il reparti dans sa voiture, mais d'abord passa devant un supermarché, pour acheter quelque bonbons avant de repartir, quand il rentra tous semblait quand soudain un homme tira sur le caissier pour pendre l'argent sans même sans apercevoir quand lui aussi se retourna on lui tira dessus en plein cœur, il commença à s'en dormir et ses derniers furent « je te rejoins mon amour ».

Quand il ré ouvris ses yeux il vit Lexie habiller tout de blanc, il était au paradis. Elle s'approcha de lui et la il retrouva son parfum elle le pris dans ses bras et lui dis dans le creux de l'oreille.

Lexie- Merci d'avoir essayé de tenir ta promesse, maintenant suis moi.

Mark- Partout où tu iras j'irais.

Fin


End file.
